


Close As Strangers

by fabuloushazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Department store au, Fluff, Multi, Narry - Freeform, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/pseuds/fabuloushazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a shy teenager who was about to graduate high school. Niall is an outgoing person who is about to be in college. They may be strangers, but fate brings them closer. (or the AU where Harry and Niall get locked in a department store overnight and get to know each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close As Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot and my first fanfic on AO3! Hope you enjoy it! Please leave Kudos and comment what you think! -Megan :)

Harry?"

 

Harry immediately recognized the familiar voice and ran downstairs.

 

"Would you please do me a favor and go to the market?", his mum asked.

 

"Why can't Gemma do it?", Harry complained.

 

"She's completely knackered. You know how she gets after working for almost half the day.", his mum told him.

 

Gemma, Harry's older sister, was already in her second year at a community college about forty-five minutes away from their house. Harry, however, was only in year twelve, about to graduate high school in about five months. He got his drivers' license at age sixteen, so his mother often asked him to run errands while she was busy with housework.

 

"Fine.", Harry replied.

 

He walked back upstairs to his room to grab his keys and wallet before walking out the door without saying another word.

 

"It's just going to be another boring trip to the supermarket.", Harry said to himself.

 

At least, that's what he thought. 

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

Harry saw the sign taped on the entrance to the market:

 

Hours: 7:00 A.M. to 11:45 P.M. Every Day

 

He walked into the store and looked at the list his mum gave him.

 

Harry looked through the store to find each item on the list.

 

Shampoo, conditioner, makeup, the latest fashion magazine - these were just for his mum and sister. 

 

Soon, he thought about buying something for himself with his leftover money.

 

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Harry decided on some new clothes.

 

He found a plain white shirt, a pair of jeans, brown shoes, and a pair of sunglasses.

 

The shirt was a little bit big on him, but it would most likely shrink over time to fit him perfectly. He could walk in the shoes without them slipping off his feet, and just barely fit into the jeans. The sunglasses weren't the perfect shape for his face, but he liked them and decided to buy them anyways.

 

Harry looked around to see if anybody else was in the store to help him, but he doubted anybody would come here at this hour.

 

He walked toward Aisle Seven, where he bought the t-shirt and saw somebody.

 

"Finally."

 

Harry wasn't really the type of person to talk to somebody he didn't know unless:

 

1\. He was at a new school or social activity.

2\. He was in an emergency and needed any help he could get.

3\. He didn't know how to get somewhere or do something.

 

This wasn't exactly an emergency, but this boy in front of him seemed to be the only other person in the store. Harry decided to take a chance and talk to him.

 

"I need to pay for these items. Do you know where the nearest cash register is?"

 

The boy heard what Harry was saying and turned around.

 

His blond hair was styled in a quiff, and his fashion sense was casual, just like Harry's. His sunglasses were attached to the neckline of his t-shirt.

 

"The cash register is over there," the boy told Harry.

 

"Okay. Thank you.", Harry replied.

 

"Hold on a minute," the blonde boy said, looking at the time on his iPhone.

 

12:00 A.M. 

 

"Looks like we can't buy anything, mate. The store is closed," he explained.

 

Harry didn't believe it at first.

 

"Are you sure?", he asked the boy.

 

"Check your phone," the boy said.

 

Harry's phone also read 12:00 A.M.

 

"Thanks for letting me know," he told the short blonde boy standing in front of him.

 

"No problem, mate. By the way, I never got your name," the boy told him.

 

"Oh. My name's Harry Styles," Harry said.

 

"I'm Niall Horan. Nice to meet you," Niall replied with a smile.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

The two boys sat down in with their backs against the wall.

 

Niall was the first to break the silence. 

 

"Hey," he said to Harry, tapping him on the shoulder before he turned around.

 

"We're going to be stuck here for who knows how long, so we might as well make the best of it," Niall said.

 

"What is there to do in a boring store like this?", Harry asked.

 

"We could get to know each other a bit more since we're the only two people in here," Niall suggested.

 

Harry slowly nodded his head in agreement. Normally he wouldn't like the idea of getting to know a complete stranger, but Niall was different. Aside from the fact that they were the only people in the department store, Harry was glad to have somebody to keep him company. There was something about Niall that seemed interesting. 

 

Niall suggested that they play Twenty Questions so they could get to know each other better, and Harry agreed.

 

"So, what's your name?", Niall asked.

 

"I already told you my name," Harry answered.

 

"No. I mean your full name," Niall explained.

 

"Harold Edward Styles," Harry said.

 

"Mine's Niall James Horan. Your turn," Niall replied.

 

Harry looked confused.

 

"It's your turn to ask me a question.", Niall explained.

 

"Oh. When's your birthday?", Harry asked.

 

"September 13th, 1993. I'll be eighteen this year," Niall answered.

 

"Well, it seems like you're the oldest out of the two of us. I was born on February 1st, 1994. So, I'll be seventeen next month," Harry said.

 

"What do you plan to study in college?"

 

Harry thought about his answer for a few minutes.

 

"To be honest, I don't really know. I was thinking of studying to become a lawyer, but I also like music," he said.

 

"I planned on becoming an engineer. Looking back on that idea, I think it seemed pretty stupid," Niall said.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

"Why would anybody get bored of you? You're a nice lad, I'm sure you'll find somebody eventually," he told Niall.

 

"Thanks, Haz," Niall said, blushing.

 

Niall paused for a second to realise he has just met Harry a few hours ago. He didn't know if he should even give him a nickname, let alone share his secrets him. Then again, Niall doesn't like being alone.

 

"Is it okay if I call you Haz?", he asked.

 

"Of course, Niall," Harry answered.

 

"Well, Haz, what do you look for in a partner?"

 

Harry was a little bit sensitive when it came to the subject.

 

He hadn't been in love in a long time.

 

In fact, he didn't remember the last time he was in love with somebody. He didn't even remember what it felt like to be in love. 

 

 

"Haz?", Niall asked. He was concerned that Harry may be upset about something or was hiding a secret and didn't want to talk about it.

 

"What? Oh, sorry," Harry said once he realized he was just staring at the door in front of him silently.

 

"I look for somebody who's nice and honest; somebody who doesn't lie or cheat. Most importantly, I want to be in a relationship with somebody who cares about me and will always be there for me, no matter what," Harry said. 

 

"Harry, we may have only met a few hours ago, but I consider you a friend," Niall declared.

 

"How many friends do you have?", Harry asked.

 

"I have three friends - Louis, Liam, and Zayn," Niall explained.

 

"I'd like to meet them sometime," Harry said.

 

"I think I can make that happen one day," Niall replied with a smirk.

 

Niall checked his iPhone and realized that it was four o'clock in the morning.

 

"We should probably get to sleep, mate," Niall said.

 

Harry frowned and complained that he wanted to stay up and talk to Niall more, but Niall insisted that they should sleep and promised that they would do something together when they woke up.

 

"Goodnight, Niall," Harry said.

 

"Goodnight, Haz," Niall whispered.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun shining bright.

 

"Morning," he said to Niall.

 

Niall was still asleep.

 

Harry pulled out his phone and took a picture of Niall sleeping, trying not to laugh and wake him up.

 

Niall slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

 

"Good morning, Haz," Niall replied.

 

The two boys heard a noise.

 

A security guard walked in the market and saw them sitting in the store.

 

"What are you two doing here?"

 

Harry stuttered.

 

"Calm down, Haz. I'll handle this," Niall said.

 

Niall began to explain that he was in the store when it closed and that he got locked in the store with Harry. He meant it in the nicest way possible, of course - he enjoyed spending time with Harry.

 

The security guard didn't believe Niall at first and saw Harry freaking out, thinking that they were lying. As Niall talked about what happened, the security guard understood what happened. Niall and Harry didn't get into any trouble. They grabbed the merchandise that they had found the night before.

 

"Here, let me pay," Niall said.

 

"Niall, it's fine," Harry replied.

 

"Harry, I have enough money. I'll pay for your items," Niall insisted.

 

"Niall-", Harry said before Niall interrupted him.

 

"I'm paying, and that's final!", Niall exclaimed.

 

Harry eventually agreed and let Niall pay for what they bought.

 

"Thanks, Niall," Harry said.

 

"You're welcome, Haz," Niall replied.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

Harry turned on his phone and saw that he had a few missed calls and text messages from his mum and Gemma.

 

Harry called his mum's cell phone and waited for her to answer.

 

"Harry!", she exclaimed.

 

"I'm at the department store. I got locked in," Harry said.

 

"You weren't there alone, were you?", his mum asked.

 

Harry began to tell his mum about Niall and how the two of them became friends and got to know each other within hours.

 

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. However, I'd like to meet Niall sometime," she told him.

 

"If you're okay with it, Niall can come over and I can introduce you to him," he said.

 

His mum agreed and said goodbye before Harry ended the phone call.

 

"So, what are we going to do now?", Niall asked.

 

"I have something in mind," Harry answered with a smirk.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

 

"Here's my address," Harry said, writing it down on a piece of paper before handing it to Niall.

 

 

"Thanks," Niall replied.

 

Harry's mom thought that Niall was a nice kid.

 

"He's a keeper, alright."

 

Harry and Niall hung out with each other a lot over the next few months. Niall introduced Harry to his other friends, just like he said he would. Harry got along well with Liam, Zayn, and Louis. The five boys were all best friends, but Niall and Harry were the closest out of the group.

 

To this day, Harry looks back on that trip to the department store. He thought it would be dull and boring, but it was exactly the opposite.

 

It's crazy to think that two strangers would become so close in a short amount of time, but that's exactly what happened - and Harry doesn't regret it for a second.


End file.
